Micro-Electro-Mechanical-System (MEMS) devices include MEMS pressure sensors and MEMS inertial sensors. A MEMS pressure sensor measures pressure, e.g., by measuring movement of a pressure sensing diaphragm.
A MEMS inertial sensor is a device that performs measurement by using inertia. Examples of MEMS inertial sensors include accelerometers and gyroscopes.
In certain applications, a MEMS pressure sensor is used in combination with a MEMS inertial sensor. Typically, a discrete MEMS pressure sensor is packaged with a discrete MEMS inertial sensor to provide the combined functionality of a pressure sensor and an inertial sensor. However, providing the MEMS pressure sensor and the MEMS inertial sensor as discrete components increases device footprint and requires complex electrical connection schemes and control electronics.